Be careful what you wish for
by KurenaiNoKitsune
Summary: You know, there are times, when people need a push to admit their feelings. Now this is some push!I know it's cliché, but still. A SlayersSG1Inuyasha...aso crossover story. Contains tons of stupid humor. It's mainly oriented on AZ.
1. Goa'uld, staff weapons 'n' other nasty s

KK: Yep, it's me again. 

Xel: So...Who are we teasing mow?

KK: You mean besides you?

Xel:growl:

KK: Whatever. You know, there are times when someone needs a push to admit his/her feelings to the loved one.

Xel: A love story? NOT AGAIN!

KK: Not really. This one's about Zel&Ame, and I'm gonna give a push to Zel trough time, space and dimension!

Xel: Can I torture him?

KK: Not too much okay?

Xel: WWWWEEEEEEE!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Slayers. Nor do I own Stargate, Inuyasha, the Legacy of Kain series, Transformers or X-Files. BUT... I do own Nagori! He's in this one too, because I couldn't think of anyone more goofy. And his part requires it.

Xel: This is your longest diclaimer!

KK: And you don't need too much knowledge to these series to enjoy this fic! Some stuph you should know though: Slayers take place a few months after Try, Stargate's somewhere after when Daniel returns and SG1's fighting Anubis, Inuyasha's group is after Naraku, Raziel's just before his destiny to be locked into the reaver, and X-File's somewhere right after the start.

Xel: Can I start?

KK: Hmmm... Why not.

Xel: Once upon a time, far away in the Slayers universe...

/--------------------------------------

Chapter I: Goa'uld, staff weapons 'n' other nasty stuph

KK: Zelgadiss Greywords, after extensive searching, finally found a lead to his cure. And when I say extensive, I mean extensive!

Zel found a quite ancient tablet wich no one could read, so he brougth it to Seiruun. He's standing infront of the gates right now.

Zel:sigh: Seiruun City... I hoped I could return here as a human. These people aren't used to see something like me.

He already could feel the frightened and fearful eyes on him. But then the image of a smiling Amelia flashed before his eyes. It gave him enough courage, so he put his hood on and hid his blushing face with his mask.

After some travel and the usual protocolls, he was led to a waiting room in the palace, while the servants gave Amelia the news.

Zel: -in thought- Man, do I hate protocolls. And this fancy appearance... it's really not my style. But, then again, there's something in me that says stay here.

At that moment Amelia stepped into the room.

Amelia: Zelgadiss-san!

Zel only had time to turn around, before the petite princess tackled him to the ground in one of her famous hugs.

Amelia: I'm SO happy to see you!

A few seconds passed and Zel hadn't answered, so she went into a sitting position. It was then, when she realised in wich position they were.

/CLICK-SNAP/

KK: What are you doing Xel?

Xel: Taking pictures.

KK:sweatdrop:

Amelia sprung up blushing.

Amelia: -while nerously giggleing- Sorry about that.

Zel finally got himself under control and stood up. His face redder than a steamed lobster.

Zel: You don't have to apologise.

After a few minutes they got rid of the red colour.

Amelia: So... Have you found a lead to your cure?

Zel: Well, to be honest...

He opened his backpack, wich he was carrying, and pulled out an old tablet with carvings on it.

Zel: This is not a direct cure. If what I heard is true, then this tablet describes the exact location of an ancient relic that can grant any wish.

Amelia's eyes got wider with every word.

Zel: The only problem is, no one could read it. So I tought that...

Amelia: I know just the right man!

With that she grabbed Zel's hand and ran off leaving a trail of dust behind them.

/--------------------------------------

After a minute or so, Amelia stops before a small building. As I said Amelia stops, but Zel doesn't. He hit's the door like fly would hit a windshield.

Amelia: Zelgadiss-san! Are you alright?

Zel: -while brushing the spikes off his face- Yeah, I'm okay.

So they enter the building. It looks just like a mage guild from the inside. There's tons of books on the shelves, magical items everywhere and a huge table in the middle. There's someone sitting at the table, or rather sleeping on it, his head buried in books.

Amelia walks to the sleeping figure, followed by Zel.

Amelia: -while poking the sleeping guy- Nagori-san! Wake up!

Na quickly jerks into a sitting position sending a few books flying.

Nagori: It wasn't me, I mean, it was an accident...

He slowly looks around and finds a smiling Amelia.

Nagori: Oh... it's you. Sorry 'bout that.

Amelia: You were up all night again weren't you?

Na: Yes, and I found some interesting information.

Amelia: We have something that only you could translate.

Na: We?

He looks over to Zel.

Nagori: ...You're... blue!

Zelgadiss facefaults.

Amelia:giggle: This is Zelgadiss Greywords.

Zel got himself off the ground. Nagori stands up and shakes hand with Zel.

Na: Nice to meet you. Amelia told me about you.

Zel: She did?

Na: She always says something about you, no matter what's the topic.

Amelia:Blush: Nagori-san! That's not true!

Na: So... What do you need translated?

Zel pulls out the tablet and gives it to Na.

Na: Hmmm...

His thoughtful expression turns into a smile. He walks to a book on the shelf pulls out a map and sits to the table. After examening the tablet he draws a path on the map and writes a few things on it.

Zel: That was... fast.

Amelia: He's the best when it comes to languages. Or defensive magic.

Na: I'll go with you. You'll need my help once we're there. The tablet says that the place is booby-trapped, and it tells how to identify them.

Amelia: I'll go too!

Zel: This is too dangerous.

Amelia put on her biggest blue eyes and put her hands in a bidding position.

Amelia: Pleeeeaaaaaase!

Zel: -while sweatdropping- A...Alright.

Amelia: I'll go and tell daddy!

With that she dashes out of the room.

Na: No human male being can resist her when she does that.

Zel nodded slightly.

/--------------------------------------

After an hour or so, everyone got ready for the travel.

-infront of the palace gates-

Zel: So... where are we going?

Na: -while scratching the back of his head- I haven't told you that?

Zel:sweatdrop: No, you haven't.

Na: The Desert of Destruction. Our goal is almost straight south from here.

Zel: The Desert of...

Amelia: Destruction? That's a VERY long way!

Na: If the tablet's telling the truth, then it's worth it.

So the trio starts off to their long journey.

/--------------------------------------

-after two days of travel-

Amelia: Are we there now?

Na: No, we're not even close.

-another two days-

Amelia: Are we there now?

Zel: No.

-guess what. Yep, two days pass-

Amelia: Are we...

Nagori: There now? No.

-Getting tired, huh?-

Amelia: Are we there now?

Nagori: We're there!

Zel: -snapped out of his usual trance- Really? I haven't noticed.

Nagori: -while looking at the map- I think... it's that way.

He points in a direction. Everyone starts walking that way.

Nagori: Wait!

He turns the map upside-down, then he turns around too.

Nagori: That way!

Zel&Ame facefaults.

After a few hours of travelling trough sand and burning sunlight they reach a plain with some stones on them.

Nagori: Well, we're here.

Amelia: Here where?

Nagori: The entrance.

Zel&Ame looks around.

Amelia: Where?

Na: Zel, can I have the tablet?

Zel gives Na the tablet.

Na: It should fit in somewhere, like a key.

After some search.

Amelia: I think I found it!

The guys run to Ame.

Na: Yep, this is it.

With that, he dusts off the place and inserts the tablet. It fits perfectly, but nothing happens.

Zel: Nothing. I should of known.

But then the ground started shaking, and the plain on wich they were standing turned over like a trap door and sent the trio sliding down to the catacombs.

Zelgadiss was first to hit the ground. On foot ofcourse. He immediately reached out to grab a really frightened Amelia. And Na hit the ground with his face, as usual.

Zel: Are you alright, Amelia?

She opened her eyes slowly, then blushingly nodded. Then Zel put down Amelia and went to see nagori, but Ame got there first.

Zel: Is he injured?

Amelia: He's... sleeping!

Zel facefaulted.

Zel: How could he sleep at a time like this!

Amelia: He could fall asleep with opened eyes, while standing.

Amelia: -again poking a sleeping Na- Nagori-san! Wake up!

He again jerked into a sitting position.

Na: Who? What? Why? Where?

Zel: Us, quest, cure, underground.

Na: Ummm... yes, I remember.

He got up and cast a lighting spell.

Na: Come this way.

And he led the two trough a long passage.

Na: Stop here.

And they did. Na picked up a small rock from the ground and threw it a few metres away. As soon as it landed spikes shot from the wall hitting the other side and, as quickly as they appeared, they Disappeared.

Na: We can go now.

Zel: Are you sure?

He again threw a rock, but this time nothing happened.

Na: I'm sure.

And they went on. After a left turn...

Na: Another trap.

Amelia: What kind?

Na: Spikes from the floor, activated by waight.

Zel: Then we'll just levitate trough.

Na: Yep.

After that and a few more traps they arrived into a large hall.

Zel: Is this it?

Na: Seems so...

They enter the hall, and suddenly the lighting spell broke up and total darkness krept over the place. Amelia screamed and Na tried to cast another, but it only lived a second long.

Na: It seems that something's eating away magical powers.

He pulled out a torch from seemingly out of nowhere and used a flare bit spell to light it. It lived just as long to light it. Then Na tuned around.

Nagori: -while scratching his head- That's wierd... I could of sware your skin colour was blue, not red, Zel.

That was because a very scared Amelia was hanging in his arms, with her arms around his neck.

Xel: Go Ame, GO!

KK: Shush you!

Na turned around.

Nagori: Just tell me when you two are finished.

As soon as Ame realised where she is she quickly jumped off Zel.

Amelia: I'm sorry I... I'm just a bit... scared.

Zel: -still a bit on the red side- No need.

Amelia: -after cooling down- Where did you get that?

Na: Get what?

Zel: The torch.

Na: I'm usually well prepared.

Zel: Oh.

Na: I think we sould look around. And don't touch anything.

Ame&Zel nodded.

So they slowly started examining the area.

Na: -while walking- Rocks, some hieroglyphics, more rocks, giant bug with a sword, some more rocks... :sweatdrop:

He looks back a bit, and the giant scarab swung its sword in his direction. Luckily, he blocked the attack with his wrist armor.

Na: Umm... Zel.

Zelgadiss: Yes.

And he looked in his direction. When he saw the bug he instantly charged it with his sword, and managed to kill it with only one stab.

Na: Thanks.

Zel: Didn't the tablet say anything about this?

Na: Nop.

Zel: Amelia, watch out. There are gurdians.

After that comment, and after she saw the big dead bug, she walked close to Zel, and stayed there.

Na: Let's get this over with.

And they walked further into the chamber, but stopped after hearing another scream.

ZeL: -a bit frightened- What is it, Amelia.

Ame: It wasn't me.

They both look to Na, who's missing.

Zel: Nagori! Where are you?

Amelia poked Zel and pointed at a wall. Zel looked up to see a really frightened Nagori hanging from a rock.

Zel:sweatdrop: What is it?

Na slowly pointed to the ground a few metres away.

Zel: -after investigating- A few millepedes?

Amelia: Ewww, gross.

Zel: Come on, you can't be serious! The're just bugs.

Na: -after jumping down- Yeah, bugs. Slimy, long, crawling bugs with hundreds of tiny hairy feet and big stingers and :shiver: Aw, man I HATE them!

After a detour to get round the bugs.

Amelia: Look! -she pointed in a direction-

Then Na lighted the place and revealed a shrine. In the middle layed a staff, and on it a golden amulett.

They all walked there and Na examined it.

Na: Hmm... Zel, could you give me a rock, that's aprox as big as the amulett.

Zel got the idea and gave him a stone from the floor and Ame took the torch. Then he led Amelia a bit further from the shrine.

Na quickly replaced the amulett with the stone and nothing seemed to move, so he walked to the pair.

Na: Nice piece of jewelry.

Amelia: Is this what's devouring magical energies?

Zel: Let's try it. Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand! LIGHTING!

And a ball of light appeared above his hand.

Zel: This works.

Then Na raised the amulett to the ball of light and it faded away.

Nagori: Wow, this is...

Amelia: Powerful!

/--------------------------------------

Xellos: This is getting WAY too easy!

KK: Then it's time for that mentioned 'push'.

Xel: -with class- May I?

KK: Be my guest.

And Xellos teleports to the surface, axactly above the trio.

Xel: This should be fun.

His staff appeared in his hand. He raised it and stabbed it into the sand. A black shockwave flew from it shaking the ground.

After that Xellos Disappeared again.

Xel: Did I miss anything?

/--------------------------------------

-in the catacombs-

Na: Care to try it?

With that he reached the amulett to Zel. He put it on and wished that he became human.

And then... nothing.

Na: Maybe, it needs somekind of signal.

Amelia: Try shaking it.

Whatever he did, nothing happened.

Na: Let me look at it.

Zel gave the amulett back, and Na put it on.

He couldn't do anything, because the ground started shaking, and huge rocks started falling from the cieling.

They all started to run for the exit, but it was already blocked.

Na: Get back! I think I saw another passage back there!

And they all started running back, but then, a rather large rock hit Amelia, and she fell to the ground unconsciously.

ZeL: -with fear in his voice- Amelia!

He quickly picked the little princess up and resumed running.

Na: -while running- Is she alright.

Zel: Yes, just unconscious.

Na: Stop!

Zel quickly halts.

Zel: What?

Na: This sign says gate.

Zel: could that mean the exit?

Na: Not sure, the first part is destroyed.

Zel: We haven't got another option.

And they run trough another long passage.

After that exercise, they reached a big room.

Zel: Oh, no! This is a dead end!

Na:sweatdrop: Don't mention dead, okay?

They turn around, but the way back's already blocked by huge stones.

Zel: What do we do now?

Na quickly looks around, there's a large ring of some kind next to the wall, a wierd looking table like circular thing with a big red orb in the middle of it, and a large writing on the wall.

Na walkes to the writing.

Na: To... open the gateway of the gods... enter the position... and push the red orb.

Zel, after hearing that runs to the table.

Zel: Some simbols are lighting!

Na: Then just push the orb!

Zel:sweatdrop: I have my hands full!

Then Na runs to the panel and pushes the orb. Blue energy starts to form in the circle, and bursts out, but quicly sinks in and forms a water like surface.

Na: Like you said. We don't have another option.

And they walk trough the liquid like gate.

/--------------------------------------

-after a really thrilling ride-

The trio walks out of the enery gate and then it closes up behind them. They try to cool down a bit, but then...

/ Jaffa K'hre/

The guys look up and what they see is not a releaving thing. A field of Jaffa's arming their staff weapons, all pointing at them. The sound startled them a bit.

Na:sweatdrop: Something tells me, the're not friendly.

Zel: -in a low voice- We need to do something.

Na: I'm already on it... DEFENCE!

A shield of high power appeared infront of them. Most of the Jaffa's started firing at them, but the shield held the bolts of energy.

Na: I don't know how much it can take!

Zelgadiss started a healing spell on Amelia, then he put her down.

Zel: Guard her with your life!

With that he jumped aside and cast another spell.

Zel: Wind, crimson flame. Grant the power of thunder to my hand! DIGU VOLT!

And because the Jaffa's metal armor the spell had a really great effect. almost all of them fell to the ground by the thunder like attack.

Zel started to chant another offensive spell at the remaining soldiers, but stopped, when he heard something really loud.

It was the sound of a few P-90 machine gun and bullets bouncing off and going through metal. The few Jaffa's left fell to the ground. Zel hadn't let the spell fade away, he kept it, and waited for the people who defeated his enemies. After a few seconds four humans dressed in green slowly walked to Zel, their weapons pointing at the two.

Nagori still had the defense spell armed.

O'niel: Are you alright?

Zel: Yes... Thanks for the help, but I could of taken them out alone.

The team lowered their weapons.

Teal'c: The enemies of the Goa'uld are our friends.

O'neil: I'm Jack O'neil, this is Samantha Charter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c.

Zel: I'm Zelgadiss Greywords.

Na: I'm Nagori Cerius. And this is...

After picking up a still unconscious Amelia.

Na: ... Amelia Wil Tesla Seiruun.

Teal'c: Is she injured?

Na: Zel healed her.

Daniel: Is she royalty?

Na: Why yes, she is.

Sam: The energy shield you activated was incredible. What kind of power source are you using? Is the shield oscillating, or stable?

Na: You... speak... english?

Jack: AHA! I told you I'm not the only one who can't understand that techno-bla-bla!

Carter sweatdropped.

On the radio: Sir, an Al'kesh is heading your way.

Na: Let me guess... that's a bad thing, right?

Teal'c: Indeed.

As he said that the ship was in firing range and started shooting at them.

Na: I'll handle it.

He gave the princess to Zel.

Na: Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength! BRAM GUSH!

The spell hit the ship and thore a hole in the side of it and sent it crashing in the forest not far away.

All of the SG-1 team are looking at Na with wide eyes.

Na: That was it?

Jack nodded slightly.

The sound of the crash awakened Amelia. She slowly opened her eyes.

Amelia: Zelgadis-san. What happened?

Zel put down Amelia.

Zel: The cave crashed, and we fled through a wierd gate. Now we're here.

Na: Wherever 'here' supposed to be.

By now, Daniel got out of the state of shock.

Dan: How on earth did you do that?

Na/you guessed it/ Do what?

Jack: Shoot down an armed space ship with bare hands.

Sam: What is the power source? Or the weapon?

Na: What weapon? The power source is the spirit of air. Haven't you seen this spell yet? It's called Bram Gush.

Teal'c: Spell?

Jack: As in, magic? Like David Copperfield?

Na: Is he a sorcerer in your world?

Jack: Never mind.

Sam: How did you do it? I mean, this is against almost all laws of phisics.

Amelia: Who are you?

Zel: Jack, Daniel, Samantha, Teal'c.

Zel: I think we should go home now.

Daniel: You said you came trough the Stargate?

Zel: Stargate?

Jack: The round thing, with symbols and blue energy thingy.

Na: Oh, that. Yes we came trough it.

Sam: Then it's simple, You only give the coordinates of your world...

Zel: What coordinates?

Daniel: The combination of seven symboles from the Stargate.

Na walks to the console.

Na: I know it.

Zel: Really? How?

Na: It was also on the wall. Now... how to give the symbols to it?

Daniel walks to Na.

Dan: You simply push the symbols in the right order, and then the orb.

Na: Um-hmm.

So, Na gives the symbols to the machine and then he pushes the orb. Again the blue energy appeares.

Na: I'ts working! Guys, let's go home!

Daniel: Wait! Are you sure you gave the right symbols?

Na looks at the symbols again.

Na: Yep, I'm sure.

Daniel: Jack, there's a problem. It seems... that, these are the Earth's coordinates.

/--------------------------------------

KK: And there you have it. The first chapter of a long chain-crossover-story.

Xel: I liked the Jaffa bashing part. Some death and pain, really lightens my day.

KK: Whatever. The next one will have some more SG and some Inuyasha!

Xel: Can I make Zel suffer?

KK: Hmmm... Tell you what, I'll let you hit Zel with something once per chapter.

Xel: Weeeeeeeee!

KK: And now for some enlightenment for those, who doesn't know stargate. (If there's someone like that)

Jaffa- Soldiers of the Goa'uld Goa'uld- The bad guys with lighting eyes, a simbiont in their heads and a really strange voice Al'kesh- A medium sized space-ship armed with bombs and plasma weapons Staff weapon- An aprox 3m long staff like weapon wich opens on one end and sends out bolts of yellow plasma hitting a hole in even a man with kevlar P-90- You're kidding right?

KK: Be here at same Slayers time, same Slayers network!

Xel: Corny!


	2. You mean, it worked?

KK: What was I doing... Oh, yes! Kicking Zel and a few of his friend trough my favourite series.

Xel: -koughkough-

KK: And a bit of torture.

Xel: And pain!

KK: Whatever.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Slayers. Nor do I own Stargate, Inuyasha, the Legacy of Kain series, Transformers or X-Files. BUT... I do own Nagori! He's in this one too, because I couldn't think of anyone more goofy. And his part requires it.

/--------------------------------------

Chapter II: You mean, it worked?

SG-1 and Zel-tachi were standing infront of the stargate, and everyone had a thoughtful expression on their face.

Na: This is not right.

Jack: Yeah, we can't possibly come from the same planet.

A few moments of deep thinking pass. Than Daniel broke the silence.

Dan: There was the time, when the stargate sent us back trough time.

Carter: That still doesn't explain their powers.

Jack: Can't they come from... You know, like on the planet with the mirror thing...

Daniel::sweatdrop: You mean, from a paralell dimension?

Sam: Not from a paralell one.

Amelia totally lost the line by now, but Zel seemed to understand.

Daniel: Then from... an alternate universe?

Sam: That's plausible, but how could the stargate create a wormhole trough dimensions?

Na::sweatdrop: Would you guys PLEASE explain!

Teal'c: No one we ever met had powers like you have. And we were on many worlds.

Na: So...

Zel: So it seems something unplanned happened.

Na: What could cause something like this?

Sam: Something with high energy.

Zel&Ame look at the amulett on Na's neck.

Na: Could this be... ?

He tried to get the amulett off, but it stopped in mid-air.

Na::sweatdrop: A little help would be apreciated!

Now whole Zel-tachi tried to take the amulett from Na, but it just didn't move.

Na: I think we have an answer.

Now whole SG-1 raised an eyebrow.

/--------------------------------------

After traveling to the outpost of SG-1, the whole gang sit down at a large table and started the story of their arrival.

Na: ...and then we met you.

Jack: So, that piece-o-jewelry grants wishes?

Zel: It should.

Sam: Should?

Amelia: Yes, when Zelgadiss-san tried it, it didn't work.

Na: That's just not that sure.

Both Ame&Zel raised an eyebrow.

Zel: What do you mean?

Na: We don't know exactly how sould it work, right?

Ame: So...

Na: So, maybe it just needs something. Like some time, or a specific power.

Amelia: But why did it stuck on you Nagori-san and why not on Zelgadiss-san?

Na took a closer look at the thing.

Na: AHA!

Everyone was looking at him now.

Na: Here, you see. -he pointed at a sign on the amulett- The sign of purity.

Amelia: Purity as in...

Zel::sigh: Human.

Na: Not just.

Ame: You mean like... -she started blushing-

Na: -with a red face- Y... Yes. Like that too.

Zel: I'm still... :blush: ummm... nevermind.

-after a few really embarresing moments-

Amelia: Then it could work.

Zelgadiss: We just need to find out how.

Na: Well, I really wanted to get out of the cave, so maybe it only needs strong will.

Zel: And it didn't teleport us out, so it has a way of fulfilling wishes.

In the background, Na really tries to pull off the amulett, then gives up. He starts to chant something just under breath...

Na: ...FLOW BREAK!

The spell succeeded, the usual sign and the white glow appeared. Then it died down.

SG-1 was a bit nervous.

Jack: What was that supposed to be?

Na: Something that's supposed to 'turn off' spells.

He tries to take the amulett off again, but it still doesn't move.

Na sighed and he crossed his hands.

Na: Why do these kind of things happen to me?

After that a man walks into the room.

The man: -to O'neil- Sir, we just lost radar and comm sytems. And half of the computers are rendered useless.

Na: -with his right hand on the back of his head- Ops! Sorry.

Jack: -a bit frustrated- Just... don't do that again.

Amelia: Umm... can I ask something?

Sam: Sure.

Ame: You said, you're not from this world. Than what are you doing here?

Dan: That needs some explenation. You see, there's a species called the Goa'uld, and they tend to take control of the galaxy. They're highly advanced, and they enslave humans to use them as vessels. They're the enemy of everyone, and we're trying to defeat them.

Amelia: -with big eyes- It's so good to see, that even across space and dimensions people fight for the sake of justice!

Ame: -with a leg on the table and her fist high up- We will help you in your righteous crusade of justise!

SG-1 sweatdroppes.

Jack leans to Zel.

Jack: What's wrong with her?

Zel::blush: Don't ask.

As he finished the sentence an alarm went off.

Jack: Aeral assault!

Sam: How did they found us? The place should be cloaked by natural magnatic fields.

And she looks at her compass.

Sam: It works! The field's gone! That's impossible!

Na: Umm... I think the flow break broke the field.

After that they all run out to see what happened. Three Al'kesh's are shooting at the camp. The soldiers are firing at them with machine guns, but it doesn't seem to have any effect. Than Jack pulls out an RPG from a nearby crate and shoots the granade at the nearest ship. The explosion sends it crashing a half mile away from the camp.

Zel unleashes his sword.

Daniel: What are you doing?

Zel: Just watch. -he starts to chant- ...ASTRAL VINE!

His sword was now enchanted with astral power. He walked a few paces and then...

Zel: RAY WING!

...he took off. The ship turned arount to make another burst at the camp. Zel charged it, sinked his sword in the front and cut it all the way to the end. After Zel finished it, the ships damaged side exploded and it fell down a few metres away from the camp.

Dan: Wow.

Jack: Now THAT, was... unexpected.

Na: I'll get the last one.

He also started a chant.

Na: ...RUBY-EYE BLADE!

A crimson blade formed in his hands.

Na: LEVITATION!

And he took off too, and charged the last ship. He hit it on the bottom, and went trough it. The Al'kesh exploded in the second the blade went trough the middle part, leaving Nagori a bit more scratched then he would of like it. After that he levitated to the others.

Na: These things tend to... explode.

And he pulled out a piece of metal from his left arm.

Sam: We have a doctor here, you should see him.

Na: No need.

He already started a healing spell on his injured arm.

Zel: -after landing, smugly- If these Goa'uld are so powerful, then why don't they have a larger ship?

As if someone heard that, a Goa'uld mothership appeared from the clouds.

Na: You had to open your big mouth.

Jack: Everyone evacuate!

Na: I have an idea. Amelia, go with them, this could get messy.

Amelia hasitated a bit, but then Zel put his hand on her shoulder.

Zel: Don't worry.

She ran to help the injured people get to the gate.

Zel: What's your plan?

Na: Get ready for your strongest defending spell.

Na walked a bit front, held his hands in the air and closed his eyes. Wind started to blow around him, and he started chanting.

Na: Darkness from twilight...

Zel: -in a frightened voice- D...Dragon Slave!

Jack: That doesn't sound like a good thing.

Zel: get behind me!

Na: ...Crimson from blood that flows...

By now the wind grew pretty strong.

Na: ...Buried in the flow of time...

A crimson ball formed in his hands, then he opened his eyes.

Na: -louder- ...In Thy great name, I pledge myself into darkness!...

Sam: This is NOT good.

Na: ...Those who oppose us, shall be destroyed, by the power you and I posess... DRAGON SLAVE!

He streched his hands into the air and the ball shot out into a ray. The forming power was so great, it shot the ground under Na a bit away. The Burst of energy hit the ship and exploded. The shockwave hit the ground destroying half of the camp, but luckily Zel cast a windy shield to protect SG-1. The ship flew into tiny shreads, and flaming pieces of metal fell from the sky.

Na fell to his knees really exhsausted, but after a few seconds he got up, turned to the group and showed a victory sign with his right hand.

Na: Told 'ya I had a plan.

Zel::sweatdrop: Where did you learn that?

Na: Lina visited Amelia a few times, and I asked her to teach me it.

Zel: And she just did it?

Na: I had to invite her for dinner.

Zel::sweatdrop: You poor thing.

The whole SG-1 team was technically in shock. Jack was first to snap out of it and break the silence.

Jack: You mean, you learned THAT for a dinner invitation!

Na: You don't know Lina. After eating everything on the menu three times, she asked the waitress, what's the main course.

Jack sweatdropped. She must be... ummm... big.

Zel: She's actually about a metre fifty and a bit... flat.

/--------------------------------------

Meanwhile somewhere in the slayers universe, between a few piles of dishes, A blond swordsman is eat-fighting with the said sorceress. Then The red-head sneezed.

Lina: Aw, man. Somebody must be talking about me.

Lina: Hey Gourry! That's MINE!

With that she threw her fork infront of Gourry, so that it clieved into the table.

Gourry::sweatdrop: Umm... you stopped eating it.

/--------------------------------------

-back at the camp-

Na: Sorry 'bout the damage. This was the first time I used this spell.

Daniel: Just when you get used to aliens, space-ships, armageddon after armageddon, something like this happens.

Jack: And I thought my reports couldn't get anymore crazy.

After a damage report, and picking together the equipment what survived the 'incident' the SG team packed to leave the planet.

Zel: Can we go with you?

Jack: What?

Zel: If we try to get back home, then we should be be on the same planet we started, ne?

Dan: You have a point there.

Jack: Just no flow break's, okay?

Na::sweatdrop: I already told you, I'm sorry!

Amelia: -with a fist in the air- Justice was victorius once again!

Everyone except Ame sweatrdoppes.

Nagori: Let's go home.

So they activated the stargate. After SG-1, Zel-tachi crossed the gate. On the other side, in the gate room, a few soldiers with machine guns 'welcomed' the arrivers.

Na: -with a smile- A dowmo.

Jack: What did you call them?

Dan::sweatdrop: That's a polite hello, in japanese.

Jack: Oh.

Just, when he said that, the amulett on Na's neck started glowing. Every soldier jumped around Na and held their machine-guns to his head.

Na::sweatdrop: It wasn't me!

Jacked waved his hand and the soldies backed away.

Zel: I think it's ready for another wish.

Amelia: -with big eyes- You mean, we can go home?

Zel: I hope so.

The three walked next to eachother, leaving distance between everyone.

Na: I think it's time to say goodbye.

Jack: Sayonara.

Dan: You know japanese?

Jack: No, but I saw Taxi 3.

Dan sweatdroppes.

Ame was waiving to the team, Zel only nodded and Na was getting ready. He put his hand on the amulett and made his wish.

Na: -in a low voice- Please, let it work.

With that they disappeared with a flash of light.

After a few seconds of silent stairing.

Jack: So... what's for dinner?

/--------------------------------------

Xellos: Oh yeah! Death ALL the way.

KK: If you like it then it didn't went so well.

Xel: You mean I have a bad taste?

KK: Yep.

Xel::Growl:

/--------------------------------------

Our little trio went trough another thrilling ride. They all appeared in thin air, a few metres above the ground.

Na: -in the air- Not good!

He almost couldn't finish his sentence because he fell and hit the ground, with head on as usual. Zel grabbed Ame while they were in the air and they landed softly. Zel started survailing the new area, but stopped when he heard a loud scream. It was than, when they realised where they were.

Zel: A hot water bath!

The place was simple. Rocks surrounding the natural hot water source. The scream came from a frightened girl in the water. Than another girl ran to her with a large boomerang.

the girl with the boomerang: Who are you and what do you want!

Zel::sweatdrop: Sorry! BYE!

With that, he grabbed Amelia's hand an Na's leg and ran like hell. After all the raquet, a long white haired guy ran to the girls.

white haired guy: What happened? Is it a demon?

The girl in the water got a bit embarresed, not to mention angry.

girl: INUYASHA! SIT!

With that, the guy was technically bashed into the ground unconsciously by a magical force.

/--------------------------------------

After running a few miles Zel stopped to breathe. He turned around and sweatdropped at the sight. Nagori was covered with sticks an leaves that he got while he was dragged along. He shrugged and got loose from them.

Na: What happened?

Amelia: You don't want to know.

Na: Oh... okay.

Amelia: This looks somewhat like home, doesn't it?

Zel: Well... there were no aliens with energy weapons. That's good for a start.

Amelia: By the way, how will we know we're home?

Zel: We'll search for something, that only exists in our world.

Na: Let's ask that guy.

Zel&Ame tuned to na:

Zel&Ame: Who?

Nagori walked to a figure who's walking down a path slowly a few metres from them. It was a guy with long silver hair, old clothing, a shoulderguard made from metal with latrge spikes on it and he wore white fur over his right shoulder. He looked like he's from a high ranked family.

Na: Excuse me. Can you help us? You just have to answer to a few questions.

He got no answer, and the guy hadn't even stopped or looked at him.

Na: ...Well... do you know something about the Lord of Nightmares, Shabranigdu, Ciefied, Seiruun, Fibrizzo or the Kouma-Sensou?

Still no reaction. The guy passed by Na and after a few seconds Na cast a Ray Wing spell and flew infront of him.

Na: -with crossed hands, while levitating- You know you're not wery helpful.

The guy stopped and took a look at his 'obstakle'.

The guy: -with a monotone voice- You are... a demon?

Na: No, just a plain sorcerer.

The guy: -with a bit widened eyes- Interesting.

Na: I'm Nagori Cerius, and you are...

The guy raised his right hand and straightened his fingers so, that Na could see his claws. Then he rolled it into a fist. It made a crackling sound. Then he looked into Na's eyes.

The guy: Sehsomaru.

Nagori gulped and disappeared. He rematerialised next to Ame&Zel.

Zel: -startled- HOW'D YOU DO THAT!

Na: Do what?

Zel::sweatdrop: Nevermind.

Ame: Did he tell you something.

Na: Yeah, his name. He wasn't a big help, and I don't think he was human.

Zel: Let's get some sleep, and we'll search for some info tomorrow. I'll take first watch.

-after a few minutes-

Na and Ame were lieing on the ground, but Na was the only one who could sleep. Zel was gazing at the stars just above the horizon. His thoughts were more further than his eyes were, but he still had his concentration on the surrounding area.

Zel: -in thought- I should of stopped her when I had the chance... This is way too dangerous for her... Please no more hostiles.

While this, Amelia was thinking of the way they got into this mess.

Amelia: -also in thought- He blushed when he held me... Does that mean he really cares about me, or was he just ambarresed...

She slowly put her hand over her heart. It was beating faster.

Amelia: -still in thought- If only he showed me a sign...

Zel sensed that Amelia wasn't asleep. He moved his head to the petite princess, gathered all his power and inhaled. He tried to say something, but he stopped and shook his head.

Zelgadiss: -in thought- I...can't. Not like this. Not as a... a monster.

He let his breath out, and redirected his thoughts and his eyes back into the infinith night.

/--------------------------------------

The morning came slowly to the little clearing where Zel-tachi was sleeping. Though thats not really true since Zel was up all night. He couldn't wake Na up and he surely didn't want to wake Amelia, so he played the one-man-guard. He stood up and streched his hands high up to loosen his muscles. Then suddenly, he sensed something coming towards them.

Zel: AMELIA, NAGORI WAKE UP!

Amelia sit up and shook her head to clear it.

Ame: -still half asleep- What's wrong?

Zel: We have company.

She quicly woke up, jumped up and ran to Na.

Zel: Wake him up.

Ame::sweatdrop: That's not that easy.

She started shaking a really deeply sleeping Na.

Ame: Nagori-san WAKE UP!

Na: -mumbling- Five.

Ame: What?

Na: Just five more minutes...

Ame&Zel sweatdroppes. Than Amelia starts to think, and it looks like she got a really good idea.

Ame: Shilfiel-san's in danger!

After that, Nagori jumps up and starts to cast a fireball, but stops when he sees where he is.

Na: What happened.

Zel: Get ready, something stong is on it's way.

Na: I feel it too.

Ame: Me too!

They had to stop their conversation, because a small group of travellers found them. It was the group of Inuyasha. Everyone was analyzing the other, than Zel broke the silence.

Zel: -to Ame- Is that the girl from...

Ame: And the other one with the boomerang.

Kagome: Those were the people who were spying on me yesterday!

Zel: We werent spying on anyone!

Inuyasha didn't even bother, he took a few steps forward and redied his claws.

Inuyasha: Let me take care of them.

Zel: Stop there, deamon.

Inuyasha: You're the one speaking!

And he charged the trio. He tried to tear a hole in Zel with his claws, but he only scratched his clothes. Then Zel pulled out his sword and slashed, but the dog-deamon was faster than Zel's sword, and he jumped back. But Na wasn't lazy either, he streched his hands and pointed at Inuyasha.

Na: ... BOMB DI WIND!

The ball of air hit him and exploded. The shockwave threw him to a tree. And like he didn't even felt it, he charged Na. He blocked Inuyasha's claws with his wrist armor and grabbed his hands.

Na: ...MONO VOLT!

Sparks flew from the half-demon and he fell to the ground. Na quicly put his hand on Inuyasha's chest...

Na: ...RAY FREEZE!

And the half-demon was rendered incapable of any movement. Than Na stood up and turned to Zel.

Na What's going on? What did you guys do last night?

Zel: Nothing. We just appeared in the wrong place, that's all.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Na: Don't worry, he's alright.

Amelia: It's unjust to accuse someone, who's really innocent!

Zel: What she's trying to tell, is, that it was an accident. We can't control where we appear.

Miroku: Are they the one with the Shikon no tama shard?

Kagome: No, but it's somewhere near though.

Na: They aren't the ones with that wierd aura.

Zel: It's coming closer.

Kagome: The Shikon shard is almost here!

The two groups started looking in a direction, where trees are falling aside.

Na: Now this is definately not good.

He quicly dismisses the spell cast on Inuyasha. Than a quite large deamon with a spider like under half and a crab like upper half rushes out from the woods.

The demon turned to the half-demon and raised its scissors.

the demon: In the name of lord Naraku, I'll destroy you... Inuyasha.

Na: -a bit on the frustrated side- First, I was almost eaten by a giant bug, then we were nearly crushed by a few tonns of rocks, after that we had to fight trough an army of aliens and spaceships... and now everyone's trying to tear a hole into me and my friends... And you know what... I REALLY HAD IT!

He raised his hands, and chanted something just under breath...

Na: ...DYNAST BREATH!

The demon, and half of the landscape, was frozen in a big block of ice, then it shattered breaking the demon in pieces. Inuyasha and his group, and even Ame&Zel watched in amazement, then Na turned to the dog-deamon.

Na: You still want to fight?

Inuyasha slightly shook his head.

Inuyasha: -in thought- He just destroyed a Shikon-strengthened minion of Naraku without breaking a sweat.

Kagome ran to the ice pieces, and after a bit of searching, she found a few pieces of the Shikon no tama.

Zel: Nagori... where did you learn such powerful spells?

Nagori's stomach started growling.

Na: I'll tell you at breakfast. I used a lot of strong spells and hadn't eaten, and that's not a good combination.

/--------------------------------------

So the two groups joined forces to defeat one of the strongest enemies of every being... hunger. They all walked to a nearby stream to catch a big pack of fishes. They were sitting around a fire wich Amelia made with a weak fire spell.

Zel: So... again, where did you learn these spells?

Na: You know, my job is to tranlate stuff. And I work in Seiruun, wich is one of the best equipped cities in the world, when it comes to old writings. Most of them went trough me, and I had some time to read and learn them.

After the conversation, they all introduced themselves.

Amelia: I'm Amelia wil tesla Seiruun, and a warrior of justice!

Everyone except Ame sweatdroppes.

Na: I'm Nagori Cerius, sorcerer, archeologist and a specialist in old languages.

Zel: Zelgadiss Greywords, and... ummm, swordsman.

Na: And chimeara.

Ame: And sorcerer.

Na: And grumpy!

Ame: That wasn't very nice Nagori-san!

Na: It wasn't very nice of him to drag me for three miles in the woods either!

Kagome: I'm Kagome, and... I come from the future, and I'm good with the bow.

Sango: Name's Sango, and I'm a demon huntress.

Miroku: I'm Miroku the priest.

Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha, and just don't get in my way.

Shippo: I'm Shippo the kitsune-demon

Amelia: He's so kawaii!

And she grabbed the little fox and gave it a good old Amelia-hug.

Na::sweatdrop: Let the poor thig have some air.

Shippo: Hey! I'm not a plush-toy!

Just then a scream came form the forest they just left behind. As usual Amelia jumped up and ran to 'Serve justice'. Na and Inuyasha ran after her.

As they arrived, they could see a girl surrounded by a few demonic bugs.

Na: Not bugs again!

Amelia: Stop! In the name of justice!

No reaction. The demons got more near to the girl. Than Inuyasha dashed in, grabbed the girl and jumped high up.

Amelia: Now... FIRE BALL!

The ball exploded in the middle of the demonic bug group and sent them flying into pieces. Although most of them incinerated, a big dose of bug-slime hit Ame&Na.

Ame: EWWWW!

Na: -after getting some slime off of his face- Next time... freeze them, than the explosion.

Amelia giggled.

Ame: I think we need a bath.

/--------------------------------------

Now that that's over, another enlightenment, this time for those who doesn't know Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: With a really fantasyfull name: dog-demon, and he's what his name tells you. Always wears a red old japanese outfit, has long white hair and big claws. He also has a sword with he could kill a hundred demons with one strike, Teassaiga. Another interesting thing is, his necklace. It's enchanted, that means, he can't get it off, and if Kagome says sit, then... he sits.(a magical force POUNDS him into the ground)  
Kagome: A normal 20th century school girl transported to the past. Has an ability to kill demons with bows.  
Sango: Demon huntress with a demonic cat.  
Miroku: Priest, play-boy, powerful fighter and he has something like a black hole in his right hand called the wind hole.  
Shippo: Normal kitsune-demon child. (And really kawaii)  
Naraku: Very, very big and very, very evil. Known for its form changing and manipulating tricks.  
Shikon no tama: The jewel of four souls... it has the power to imbue a demon with immortality and it boosts its powers too. It also could be used to turn a half-demon into a human.

KK: And that concludes our Inuyasha lesson for today.

Xel: I like it when people go boom.

KK: Then it's bad news for you. The next few chapters will mainly give Zel some sample of what real sadness means, and he really will think his feelings trough.

Xel: Well, you can't win 'em all...

KK: I expected more than mere capitulation from you. 


	3. You are not alone, Zel

KK: A dowmo! 

Xel: And who are we killing now?

KK: We had enough destruction for some time.

Xel: But I want some more!

KK: Behave yourself or I'll let Raziel have a round with you!

Xel: Who!

KK: You'll see soon enough.

Xel: Why do I have the feeling that it's not good for me?

Disclaimer: If I owned Slayers or Inuyasha would I be flat broke? I don't think so. I don't own them, though I will own Slayers!

Xel:sweatdrop: Yeah, sure.

KK:death-glare: Shut it.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KK: For what I'm dying to hear from Slayers characters:

Amelia: Justice stinks, I want black leather clothes and rock music!

Zelgadiss: I love you grandpa! Amelia, give me a hug! u

Gourry: Emcc. The cubage of a cylinder can be calculated by rrpiM, where 'M' is the height and 'r' is the base radius of the cylinder.

Xellos: Life is wonderful! I love you Fi-chan!

Lina: I'm not hungry. Kiss me, Gourry! u

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter III: You're not alone, Zel

And so Amelia and Nagori were standing in the outskirts of a forest, covered from head to toe by deamon-bug slime. The saved girl was running away screaming, but not because of her being attacked. Than Inuyasha walked next to the two and his face went green.

Na: Come on, it's not that bad.

While he said that, he gesticulated with his hand and spread the slime all over the place.

Amelia: Let's get back to the stream and wash.

By now Inuyasha was on the ground with his hands on his nose.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-a few minutes later-

The girls went a bit up stream and The guys, except Inuyasha, stayed there. Nagori, after washing his clothes and putting them up to dry, went to wash himself.

Na: -while shivering- Ma-a-a-a-n, do I h-ha-a-a-te co-o-o-o-o-o-ld-d-d wat-t-t-er-r-r.

Miroku: Here, Kagome said to give this to you. It's some kind of soap.

With that he trhrew a bottle to Na. He shook the bottle.

Na: Liquid soap... not a bad idea.

He tried to open the bottle, shook it again, hit it, than gave up. After thinking for a few seconds, he started a chant...

Na: ...UNLOCK!

The bottle flew open with a magical light.

Na: The things magic can be used for...

After he used up all the shampoo, he got out of the water.

Na: What should I wear while my clothes dry?

Miroku pulled out a pack of clothes from Kagome's backpack with a mischievful grin.

Miroku: This.

Na:sweatrdop: You're kidding, right?

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku laughed like he lost it. And to be honest, he's right. Nagori was wearing a girls school uniform. The sailor kind of, with the mini-skirt. Zelgadiss was more ambarrased then ever before. He only stood there with his right eye twiching a bit. And than another higher piched laugh joined in. It was Amelia, though it didn't sounded like she was laughing at him. It was more of a joyful giggle.

Amelia:giggle: You look KAWAII, Nagori-san!

Na:grin: It looks better on you.

It was true, Ame was wearing the same type of uniform. Zel went REALLY red, and he tried only to look at her face.

Ame: How do I look?

Na: Better than me, that's for sure.

Zel:BLUSH-BURN-SMOKE: Aaa...ummm...N...nice...

Kagome: -whispering to Na- I think he likes her.

Na: -reeking with sarcasm- Really? You don't say...

Miroku jumped before Ame and held her hands.

Miroku: Would you bare my child?

Amelia got red. Then an alarming sound stopped Miroku. It was the sound of a stone hand rolling into a fist. He sweatdropped as he could feel the chimeara's killer eyes on his back.

/SPLAT/

Sango: Stop it!

Miroku: -with a handprint on his face- Please except my apologies. I didn't know you two were a pair.

This comment made Ame&Zel redder then a stop-sign.

Ame: We're not... I mean... we...

Zel: Not a... I... ummm...

Na: -with a mischievful grin- It's impolite to babble.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KK: By the way, is it just me or does everyone have problems with their feelings?

Na: Boy, do I feel dumb.

Ame: It's not THAT bad.

Kagome pulled out a camera out of her backpack and took a photo of Ame&Na with a flash.

Na: What was THAT!

Kagome: This is a machine for making pictures.

Na: You mean, you took a picture of me in THIS?

Kagome: -with a grin- Yes.

She pulled out the instant photo and looked at it. Than showed it to Na.

Kagome: See, it's quite nice.

Na: Give me that!

He tried to take it from her, but failed. Than Miroku took it from her, than they all ran in circles.

Amelia: I want to look at it too!

And she joined in too. By now Inuyasha was back.

Inuyasha: -to zel- I see you have problems like I do.

Zel only raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha: Are you somekind of a half-deamon too?

Zel: No, I'm a chimeara. That means I'm third human, third golem and third deamon.

Inuyasha: Third!

He looked puzzeled, and tried to think how he could be born like this.

Zel: I was turned into... this form. It's a curse. Infact, we're here because we were searching for a cure.

Na jumped out of the run-around-in-circle game.

Na: Wich we found, and now is stuck on me, and teleports us from world-to-world.

And he held the amulett a bit up so, that he could see it.

Inuyasha: Let me try and get it off.

With that he pulled out his sword, it was old and rusty, but than it transformed into a huge and long falchion.

Na:sweatdrop: Rather not.

But it was too late, Inuyasha already swung his sword in his direction, though it stopped when it hit Na's Defence spell.

Na: I think I still need my head.

The half-deamon sniffed into the air, and got a not-so-friendly expression.

Inuyasha: Not him again!

Na: That wierd aura is back!

Kagome: I feel two shikon shards coming this way.

The whole group looked in a direction, where a small tornado could be seen. It was coming right at them. Than Na held his hand in the way and started chanting...

Na: ...DEFENCE!

The tornado hit the invisible wall and a wolf-deamon fell from it onto the ground with a thud.

Inuyasha: Nice one! -he turned to the others- I like the guy.

Kagome: Kouga!

Na: You know him?

Sango: He's not an enemy.

Na: Oh! -he turned to the wolf-deamon and dismissed the spell- Sorry 'bout that.

He got up, and took a look at the... 'man' who stopped him.

Kouga: You have SOME problems.

Na stood there puzzled, but than it hit him. He was in a GIRL'S clothes.

Nagori: I usually don't wear these!

Kouga: Whatever. I came to see Kagome.

And he ran to her and held her hands.

Kouga: I heard that a deamon from Naraku attacked here, and I came to see if you're okay.

Than a really angry Inuyasha jumped between the two.

Inuyasha: I told you atleast a thousand times, leave your hands to yourself!

And he swung his huge sword at him, but he was faster then it and backed away.

Na: You' sure he's not an enemy?

Kouga: Can it, girl-guy!

Na: -with a wein popping out on his head- YOU... RUBY-EYE BLADE!

He called on the power of Shabranigdu and formed a crimson blade in his hands.

Na: I'll give you a 'gril-guy'.

And he swung his energy-sword at him. He dodged that too, but Na kept attacking, chopping down trees.

Inuyasha: I REALLY like the guy!

After loosing the concentration, the spell broke up and Na's weapon faded away.

Kouga: -after sniffing in the air- That's wierd, you seem to be a normal human. And why do you have the same cherry smell as Kagome does?

Na: I'm WAY over normal.

Zel: Atleast he admittes it.

Amelia: That's not nice Zelgadiss-san!

Inuyasha: I'll finish it.

And he ran to hit Kouga with his oversized sword, but then...

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit boy!

And his necklace pounded him into the solid rock ground. Wierd was, that the amulett on Na's neck did the same to him.

Na: -after pulling himself from a man-shaped hole- What in Ciefied's name was THAT?

Kagome: I'm sorry! This never happened before!

Na: -after getting up- Why do these things happen to me...

Kouga: I'll be back.

And he dashes away in a tornado again. Ame&Zel helped Nagori out of the hole, than Amelia's little stomach started growling.

Zel: I'll get something to eat for you.

Amelia:with a REALLY large smile: Thank you Zelgadiss-san.

He started walking, but the half-deamon stopped him.

Inuyahsa: I'll go with you.

And they disappeared into the woods.

They left a minute ago, though amelia was still looking in the direction with her thoughts way off. Than Kagome walked right next to her and leaned near her.

Kagome: You seem to like him.

This caught her off guard, and quicly made sure no one heard that.

Amelia:blush: I... I really do. I just don't know if he feels the same for me.

Kagome: I'm quite sure he does.

Ame: You really think so?

Kagome only smiled at her question.

Ame: He doesn't let anyone really near him. I don't blame him after what happened. The only one he had for a family cursed him to that stone/demon body. But I wish he would see, that not everyone want's to hurt him.

At the last sentence her big blue eyes filled up with emotions.

Ame: I only wish, that he could be happy once again... -a bit softer- with me.

Ame hadn't even realised until now, what's she's saying.

Amelia: -in thought- Why have I said this to a perfect stranger... What did I just say?

In the background Miroku was running from a quite angry Nagori with a photo in his hand around a really annoyed Sango.

Shippo: And they say I'm a kid.

Na: Give me that!

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some extensive search Zel found something Amelia would certainly like, berries.

Inuyasha: She must be special if you run off just to get her breakfast. By the way, why didn't she eat from the fish?

Zel: She hates fish.

Inuyasha: I don't blame her, it stinks.

Zel: Again, why have you come with me?

Inuyasha: Just so.

-a few minutes of annoying silence pass-

Zel got his pouch full of berries, and was ready to go back.

Inuyasha: You said, you felt an aura when Kouga appeared. Can it be that you feel the shikon shards?

Zel: I don't even know what a shikon shard is.

Inuyasha: Can you feel something different, like a magical barrier?

Zel: Why?

Inuyasha: We're searching for for a powerful deamon named Naraku, but he hides his castle with a barrier, and we can't track him down.

Zel: Sorry, nothing like that. And why do you search him for?

Inuyasha: We all want to kill him.

Zel: He must be REALLY bad.

Inuyasha: He killed Sango's family, and brainwashed her only brother, cursed Miroku with a wind hole in his right hand, wich'll kill him, and... he killed the one I loved some fifty years from now.

Zel: And you still hunt him, after fifty years?

Inuyasha: I would hunt him for all eternity.

Zel: I think I would do the same if someone did that to Ameli...

It was then, when he realised what he's saying.

Inuyasha: The things we do for love...

Zel: -in thought- When did this happen... but who cares, when will I have a human body and can tell her, that...

Zel shook his head to clear it and resumed walking.

Inuyasha: You must have a hard life. You lived as a normal human and than...

Zel: You say that as if you know it from first hand.

Inuyasha: I'm a half-deamon. Not the humans, nor the deamons wanted me, so I live the life of an outcast.

Zel: We're not alone.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Ame-tachi Na finally managed to get the photo from Miroku.

Na: A-HA-HA-HA-HA! I have it!

And he tossed it into the air and held his hands in it's direction.

Na: BRAM GUSH!

The powerful burst of air shred it to tiny bits. Na Made a victory-pose, and than another flash of light appeared.

Kagome: This is even better than the last one!

Na:crying: Why me?

In the same moment Zel and Inuyasha came back. Amelia greeted them with one of her largest smiles.

Zel: I found some berries.

And he handed her the pouch.

Ame:smile: Thank you, Zelgadiss-san.

By now Na was beside Inuyasha.

Na: You're lucky you're not a mazoku in our world.

Inuyasha: why's that?

Na: Because mazoku live on the negative energies of other people, and positive ones, like love drains them from their power.

Inuyasha: So... if I were a mazoku I would be half-dead by now.

KK: Speaking of, my little mazoku here just went unconscious.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia had a proper breakfast and everyone packed.

Na: I want that photo NOW!

Miroku: No way.

Inuyasha: How will you get home? What are you going to do now?

Na: Hey... what ARE we going to do?

Zel: We can't do anything before the amulett's ready.

Amelia: Nagori-san, can't you do something to activate it?

Na: I'll try.

He put both of his hands on the amulett and started chanting.

Na: Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!

Crimson glow escaped from below Na's hands but it faded away fast.

Na: It drained the magical power!

Zel: Then let's feed it. Source of all souls wich dwell in eternal and infinite, everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinite ...RA TILT!

Na: Not good. Not good! NOT GOOD!

He held the amulett as far as he could, and when the spell hit it, it just disappeared. Appearantly, it needed large ammounts of energy.

Amelia: Zelgadiss-san! That was dangerous!

Na: And it's still not enough.

Zel: I'll make another one.

Na: NOOOO! Er... I mean, not necessary. Besides it's my turn.

He held his hands about ten centimetres from the amulett and started chanting.

Na: Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows...

Zel: I'm sorry already, just don't point at me!

And he ran from the way, incase it can't absorb the energy.

Zel: -to everyone else- I don't recommend standing in the way!

And they all ran to Zel.

Na: ...Buried in the flow of time, in thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness, those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I posess ...DRAGON SLAVE!

The ball of energy didn't shoot out as usually, isntead the amulett drained it. The wind was still strong, and the magical enrgy pulsated sending small rocks flying from Na. When it ended the whole group sighed in relief.

Inuyasha: What was THAT!

Ame: Just one of the most destructive spells in all of black magic.

Zel: It can destroy a Ryozoku with ease.

Miroku: Ummm, and we stood in the way of that.

Na fell to his knees.

Nagori: This is too much for me. And it STILL doesn't work

Inuyasha: What's a Ryozoku?

Amelia: Part of the race of the gods, dragons.

Zel: Let's just wait a bit. Maybe it needs time as well.

Na: I'll see if my clothes are ready.

And he did. They were a bit wet, but he didn't care.

The girls turned away and Na tried to get the upper half of his not-wanted clothes off, but it got stuck on his wrist armor.

Zel: Why don't you get those things off.

Na: Because I can't.

Zel: You mean, it's stuck on you like the amulett?

Na: Yep. You see, these things supposed to work with elfs only. And since I have elven blood in me, I altered the original spell wich were on them, but it hadn't went as planned.

Zel: Some luck... Wait! You said you have elven blood in you?

Na: About one twenty-fourth. It's only enough to activate stuff.

After he got his own clothes on, he felt better than ever.

Na: If you two tell this to anyone, than expect a dragonslave atleast!

Amelia went to see her clothes.

Amelia: Mine's still wet.

Na: Mine's too, but I don't care.

Amelia: You'll get yourself a cold!

Na: Is it better to run around in a mini-skirt?

Ame: It's still better than wet clothes.

She grabbed his hands and started dragging him.

Ame: Atleast sit near a fire.

And she made one with another weak fire spell.

Ame: And I don't want you to move until your clothes are perfectly dry!

Zel watched the pair with a deeply thinking expression. After MAKING na stay put, Ame walked back to Zel.

Zelgadiss: You really like him.

Ame:blush: Yes, he's just like a brother to me.

You could tell on Zel's expression that he was reliefed.

Sango: -to Nagori- I can see that you like her.

Na: Yeah, she's like a little sister to me, but sometimes she's just too much like it.

Sango: I have a younger brother who I love like you do her.

Na: He must be a happy little kid.

Sango's expression was filled with old memories.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-a few minutes pass-

Na: -with a sheepish smile and big eyes- Ame-chan, can I go now?

Amelia: You're just saying that so you can run off.

Na: My clothes are dry now!

Ame: Aaalright.

Na: WEEEEE!

Inuyahsa: -to a sweatdropping Zel- Is everyone in your world like them?

Zel: In Ciefied's name no.

Na ran to Zel.

Na: So, now we wait?

Zel: Yes.

-a few seconds pass-

Nagori: Wait.

-another few seconds pass-

Na: Still waiting.

-Yep, a few seconds.-

Na: Wait, wait wait...

-You're getting bored too, huh?-

Na: Wai-

Zel: STOP THAT!

Na: -startled- Stop what?

Zel: Go and do something.

Na glanced left than right.

Na: Like what?

Zel: Search for a demon, or help people or whatever.

Amelia: -with a fist in the air- Let's deminish the evil powers in this world!

Na: Wha'?

Ame ran off and Zel followed incase something goes wrong.

Na:sweatdrop: Hey! I'm the one who's bored here!

And he ran after them.

Sango: Wierd people.

Miroku: I think we should go after them.

Inuyasha: Why? They destroyed a minion of Naraku. Why would they need us?

Miroku: There are powers in this world an outworlder can't handle.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KK: Since Xelly here's still out cold, and this chappy's starntin' to get pretty slow, we'll have a bit of action.

After running through the woods, our little trio found something that'll help them bind their time, a bear deamon.

Amelia: In the name of peace and justice, I order you to stop!

The bear demon sweatdropped, than started roaring at them.

Na: He's mine!

Ame: It's my job as a princess of Seiruun and a warrior of justice to destroy the powers of evil!

Na: ...He's mine!

Ame facefaulted.

Ame: Let's make it out.

Na: Let it on!

The bear deamon wathced them a bit confused.

Na&Ame: Ching, chang, chong!

Nagori held his hand in a fist representating a rock and Amelia held hers making a scissor.

Na: A-ha-ha-ha-ha! I told you he's mine!

By now the bear deamon had enough and engaged the trio.

Na: ...Bomb di Wind!

The large bear flew to a tree by the power of the spell.

Zel: Why do you want to kill the poor thing?

Ame: Because it's a deamon.

Zel: And I'm third deamon and Inuyasha's a half deamon. What if Deamons in this world aren't by nature evil?

Ame: Nagori-san! You heard that?

Na: -after breaking up his spell- I didn't think of that.

the bear deamon: -in a growl- You mortals dare to attack me! I shall tear your souls from your bodys!

Na:sweatdrop: I guess that settles it.

Amelia: Source of all souls wich dwell in eternal and infinith, everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinith ...RA TILT!

The blue white energy hit the beast and went off in a matching coloured explosion. You could hear the sould of the beast desintegrating. After the light went out the deamon hit the ground.

Na: Hey! That was mine!

Ame: No matter who attacks justice wins!

Na facefaulted.

Na: Why me?...

As he fell foreward, he pushed a jewel on the amulett and it started glowing again.

Na: HEY! It's ready!

Ame: YAY! Go home!

Zel: I thought we're stuck here forever!

By now Inuyasha-tachi reached the trio.

Na: Hey guys! It's time for us to go.

Amelia hugged (and squashed) everyone, Nagori shook hands and Zel only waved a hand. They walked a bit further, than Na made his wish. They all dissapeared in a falsh of light.

Inuyasha: Wierd people.

Kagome: Said a guy with dog-ears.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KK: Further updates will be delayed due to the internet being banned from school for a while. Though things like security sistems can't stop me! U


End file.
